


Devilishly Delectable

by vala411



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: What are the teachers plotting....... wait there's a betting pool!!Just what is happening at Hogwarts..... read to find out. :3





	Devilishly Delectable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts).



> This story is for my friend elvirakitties! Happy birthday!!!! Hope you like it and feel free to add to it if you want to continue it.

**Devilishly Delectable**

“So uncle Sev how was your summer?” Draco asked as he took a seat at the head table. A new school year was about to start and professor Flitwick stood ready to sort the new first years.

The war had ended three years ago and Severus, acquitted thanks to Harry Potter, returned to Hogwarts to resume his post as resident Potions Master and Head of Slytherin. He had asked Minerva if she would be willing to take over the Headmaster position as he never wanted it in the first place. Draco had finished his mastery and joined the staff last year as the new Runes teacher.

Severus scowled at his godson. “My summer was like my previous summers Draco.”

“So you locked yourself in your lab and didn’t come out until Minerva or Poppy dragged you out.” Draco smirked as he gave Poppy, who was sitting next to him and trying to hide her laughter, a wink.

“If you must know Draco I was experimenting. It is a delicate process that requires precision.” Severus stated before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

“You need to get laid uncle Sev.” Draco stated casually causing Severus to nearly choke on his drink.

“Draco this is not the place to say something like that!” He admonished only to be met by a smirk.

“Whatever you say uncle Sev.”

The sorting went off without a hitch and once the new students were seated at their respective house table Minerva rose from her chair to address the school. There were some empty seats at the head table and Severus had been wondering just who Minerva hired to fill the positions.

“Good evening students, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As you might have noticed we have some seats to fill. Professor Sprout has retired as of last year and filling her spot as your new Herbology teacher is mister Longbottom.”

Severus raised a brow as the students clapped as Nevil entered the Great Hall. He watched him go up to the head table, give Minerva a handshake, before kissing his wife Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood on the cheek and taking a seat next to her.

“Next up is Mr. William Amorous who will be your new Transfiguration teacher.” Minerva introduced as everyone clapped as a man with blond wavy hair and colorful robes walked up to the Head table. He took a seat next to Madam Pomfrey and gave her a sultry wink while baring his pearly whites.

Severus saw his godson next to him shudder. “Draco what’s wrong?”

“Uncle Sev who in their right minds wears that type of yellow with pastels.” Draco cringed as he didn’t want to look at their new colleague.

Severus had to agree. The man looked like a pompous buffoon as he tried to impress Poppy and Madam Hooch. “I hope he isn’t another Lockhart.” Draco muttered but it wasn’t soft enough as the man heard him.

“Lockhart?” Amorous asked as he smiled at Draco. “Do you know my cousin? It’s such a shame what happened to him. He was handsome but not as devilishly good looking as I.”

Draco proceeded to mumble “Oh Merlin” and he flinched as the entire hall suddenly erupted in loud cheers. Severus and Draco looked up at the commotion. They had missed the last of Minerva’s introduction.

“What is Potter doing here?” Severus asked perplexed. Last he heard Mr. Potter hadn’t gotten back together again with Ms. Weasley, nor had he become an Auror like many hoped, but instead opted to gain his Defense and Warding Masteries before traveling the world.

“I’m guessing he’s the new DADA teacher.” Draco said as he watched Potter take the seat in between Minerva and uncle Sev.

“Headmistress” Harry greeted. “Professor Snape”

“Mr. Potter I am no longer your professor.” Severus stated.

“But calling you Snape seems disrespectful somehow.”  
“It is my name Mr. Potter.” Severus stated as they continued their meal, not noticing that those seated at the table were watching them in either shock or awe.

“Pay up Hooch” Filius said as he opened his hand.

Madam Hooch huffed but discretely slipped a pouch of galleons in the Charm teacher’s palm. “I was sure they’d have killed each other.” She mumbled as everyone knew of Severus’s loathing for all things Potter. None expected them to hold a conversation, small as it was, without some sort of scatting remark.

\----------------------

As the school year progressed and Draco wanted to kill his uncle and Potter. He groaned as he watched them talking, neither one noticing the other checking the other out. He was going to lose his bet with Longbottom on when they were going to become a couple if they didn’t do something soon.

Potter and his uncle have been having amicable conversations for a while now, much to the staff’s surprise. He even knew that Harry joined uncle Sev in his quarters to talk and drink firewhiskey. He had walked in on them once when one of the students thought it would be a fun idea to turn his hair pink and glittery. As the weeks passed even the others had begun noticing the duo spending much more time with each other, with the exception of Amorous who had been trying to get Potter’s attention.

He caught them in a corridor one night, where Amorous had Potter cornered in an alcove. If he hadn’t broken it up then Potter would have probably hexed the man and Potter thanked him and made him promise not to tell Severus.

He could still remember that night when as Harry was leaving to go back to his chambers he called out “When are you going to shag uncle Sev?” He snorted at the memory as Potter turned as red as a Gryffindor scarf before hurrying away.

Now Draco banged his head on the Head table (no pun intended), which was covered in pink hearts and cupids as the Valentine's feast was underway.

“Draco you’re going to get gravy in your hair.” Neville remarked as he watched the blond in bemusement.

“Shut it Longbottom.” Draco muttered, not wanting to watch the clueless duo as he had dubbed them. They still haven’t confessed to each other and the staff had opened a betting pool to see when it would happen “I just want something to happen today!”

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall were opened and the students and staff looked up from their meals to see who came late to the feast. They saw professor Amorous walk into the hall carrying a large bouquet of a dozen red roses as well as a giant heart shaped red chocolate box.

“Oh Merlin no!” The other teachers heard Harry groan as he tried to make himself as small as he could.

“Mr Potter?” Severus asked as he watched Harry.

“Snape…. For the love of Merlin, can you get me out of here?” Harry begged but it was too late as Professor Amorous called out “Oh Harry darling, such a lovely day today! These are for you my dear!” The man stated so that everyone could hear and thrusted the flowers and chocolates at Harry. He then said rather suggestively “I hope you will join me for an evening in my chambers tonight.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Amorous….” Harry muttered.

“Oh Harry darling, please call me William.” The man said as he batted his eyelashes and tried to give Harry a flirty look.

Severus caught on to what was happening and he couldn’t ignore the pleading looks Harry had been shooting him. It might also have been a bit of jealousy as the ponce dared to take what was his. Severus’s brain did a backtrack. ‘Did he really just think of Harry as his…… yes he did………. And it was time to claim him.’

“Professor Amorous, what Professor Potter was trying to tell you was that he has a previous engagement tonight with me.” Severus stated as he stood up from his seat.

“With you!” Amorous nearly shrieked as his eyes widened while the other teacher mouthed “He does?”

“Why yes” Severus smirked. “In fact we were just on our way to celebrate Valentine’s day with a chocolate fondue.”

Draco raised a brow as he watched the gaping Transfiguration professor and Potter’s reaction, which looked to be rather dreamy instead of confused.

“You…… him…… you…..” Amorous pointed between the two. “I don’t believe it! There is just no way!” He then smirked. “Please Snape spare us the drama. There is just no way you and Harry darling are romantically involv-” He was cut off as his eyes bulged out at what happened next. The hall grew deathly quiet as the students, staff, cupids and owls watched as Severus Snape, strictest teacher in the school and the bane of every student not Slytherin, proceeded to grab their savior by the lapels of his robes and passionately kiss all coherent thoughts out of his head.

Harry wasn’t protesting many noted. In fact he pressed closer to Snape and kissed back just as fiercely. When they broke apart Harry asked “So does the chocolate fondue come with more of your kisses? I happen to find both devilishly delectable.”

**\---------------The End-------------**


End file.
